


Jagged Heart

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Heart

It's hurts to look into those eyes;

those deep blue eyes and see only pain.

Mostly due to the pain I've caused.

It hurts my heart.

It's because there is a blue line of pain on it.

It hurts because  he's done so much for me yet,

I have caused him nothing but pain, and suffering.

Saving me from Perdition made us both question things;

For him , it was heaven . For me, it was my heart.

We've both lost so much , yet he has lost more.

We've died for each other, and lived because of each other.

I tried to explain my feels for him but, he wouldn't understand.

So, I'll try to deny my feelings as we  fight the darkness.

And try not to let those blue eyes cut through my  heart once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
